


The Azure Flute

by Rune_Spell



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rune_Spell/pseuds/Rune_Spell
Summary: A boy, having recently become the champion of Sinnoh's Pokémon League, was given a strange flute and told to return to Mt. Coronet. He does, and he finds a surprise waiting for him at the mountain's peak.





	The Azure Flute

It had been a long walk, but Taurus wasn't one to give up easily. Yet his footsteps seemed to drag as he finally made it to the top of Mt. Coronet.

" _Take this up there,"_ the strange hiker had said as he handed him a round, blue-colored flute. " _Play it."_

So that was what Taurus was doing. He was curious as to what would happen.

But having to return to Spear Pillar to do so? The place where he had once fought Team Galactic? The place where a ton legendary Pokémon had shown themselves to put a stop to Cyrus' plans?

The air was thin up here. His breathing grew heavier as he stood there by the massive cavern's exit.

"Well, this is it," he said.

In a matter of moments, he was going to step outside. He was going to play the flute.

A poké ball on his belt began to shake. Before he knew it, a tall, dark blue shape had materialized beside him.

"Napoleon?" Taurus asked. "What's up?"

The Empoleon before him said nothing as it took a flipper and gestured behind him.

Taurus glanced over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Something in his bag was glowing a whitish color.

The young trainer slipped off his bag and stuck his hand inside. It came up with the glowing object.

It was the azure flute. A soft light had begun to pulse around it.

Napoleon waddled up next to his trainer. He nodded at him.

Taurus gripped the flute as tightly as he could as he zippered his bag closed. He had come a long way in just one year. He had trained and bonded with an awesome team, traversed the region for all eight gym badges, stopped Cyrus, and beaten the League (After a dozen tries). He had caught a ton of legendaries, fought in the Battle Area. and had had tons of great memories.

So whatever it was on the summit, he felt he was prepared to face it.

"Are you ready for this?" Taurus asked his Empoleon. "We're about to…"

Whatever poké balls were made of, they totally failed at keeping their residents in. Standing beside Napoleon now were five other figures:

Chompy the Garchomp, Taurus' key to victory against Cynthia, showed no expression as he met his trainer's eyes. Hanging around his neck was a dragon fang.

Stark the Staraptor, who could weather almost any battle yet wasn't afraid to charge in with brave birds. She was tense unlike Chompy; her talons were digging themselves into the gravely cave beneath her.

Chara the Flareon, who ate pretty much anything her trainer gave her. She wasn't much of a fighter, but made up for this by winning many of the contests held in Hearthome City. Which was why she was covered head-to-toe in ribbons.

Luminos the Luxray sat on his haunches. He yawned lazily, which showed the sharp fangs in his mouth. He didn't do much, but his rain dance-powered thunders could destroy nearly anything when he put his mind to it.

Rex the Rampardos roared, making Chara jump. He wasn't as strong as Chompy or Napoleon, but he wasn't afraid of head smashing a powerful opponent if it meant the team could carry the rest of the battle.

Finally, there was the before-mentioned Napoleon the Empoleon. He had been Taurus' first-ever Pokémon and had stuck by him no matter what happened to the others. Taurus couldn't remember a time where Napoleon had ever fallen in battle.

Their trainer grinned at his team. It was rare that they were gathered like this. In fact, the last time everyone was out of their balls at once…

It had been when he had fought Cyrus and company here on Mt. Coronet. It was fitting that they were doing this once again.

Taurus pressed the azure flute against his chest.

"Okay," he said. " _Now_ are we ready?" He began to walk ahead of the group.

Once they had exchanged glances with one another, the team filed out of the cave after him.

* * *

Spear Pillar hadn't changed one bit since Taurus' last visit. Crumbling marble pillars littered the landscape above, and if one went further, they would reach a wide-open area.

It had been there that Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, had tried to create a new world of his own. It had been there he had been kidnapped by Giratina and Taurus and Cynthia had entered the Distortion World to chase after him.

Taurus, however, wasn't given a chance to be nostalgic. As soon as he stepped out of the cave, the glow of the azure flute strengthened. It now regularly pulsed as he stood on the bottom of the stairs.

The others stood at his sides. They watched him.

As he put the flute to his mouth, Taurus thought,  _How do I even play this thing? Is there a specific melody, or…_

The man back in Hearthome City hadn't been clear about that. What if this failed because there was a specific song he had to play?

 _No,_ he told himself.  _I didn't come all this way to fail._

Whatever the case, he blew on the flute. His fingers were unsteady and unsure as to what holes to push themselves against. But Taurus still managed to play something that resembled a melody.

The strange, haunting music echoed throughout Spear Pillar. Something about it seemed familiar, but the young trainer couldn't place it.

But that didn't matter. He lowered the flute.

 _How did I even do that?_ he asked himself.

Taurus looked around. Nothing about Spear Pillar had changed. It was what it had always been: an old, crumbling collection of columns.

Chompy came up from behind his trainer's left. He was frowning.

Everyone else stared at one another. What were they supposed to do now?

A massive earthquake promptly ensued.

As brave as he was, Chompy screamed from the suddenness of it. He leapt backwards into Rex.

The Rampados yelped as the two fell over each other.

Taurus himself gasped, nearly sure he was going to have a heart attack as a glass staircase materialized before him. He stumbled into Napoleon, who laid a flipper on his shoulder.

"Tha-thanks," he said.

Napoleon nodded. He lifted his head.

So did the rest of the group.

The glass staircase rose high into the air. Taurus noted how it lacked any sort of guardrails.

Without any sort of prompting, Stark took off into the air.

"Easy for you to do," he groused. What if he ended up tripping and falling off this thing?

The rest of the ground-bound team shared his sentiment. They crowded around him, trying their best to avoid the edge as they began their ascent.

* * *

Taurus found his mouth falling open as he reached the top. He took a few steps back.

At the very top of the staircase was a towering white figure. An elaborate golden ring was wrapped around its midsection.

As the rest of the group congregated on at the top of the stairs, the Pokémon turned around. A tiny red eye landed on them.

Taurus looked straight up at it.

The creature's eye narrowed. It blinked once.

So did Taurus.

Without warning, the strange new Pokémon's shrill voice pierced the quiet atmosphere.

Everyone cringed. Chara, her back arched, backed away.

But the large creature found the nerve to charge.

The team scattered in all sorts of directions, half of them screaming.

The only one who ran forward was Taurus, an ultra ball in hand. He boldly dashed under the creature's stomach, going right around that golden ring at its midsection.

It roared as it turned its head to face him. How could he be as foolish as to do that?

Taurus' pokédex beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket as he skidded to a stop.

A picture of the creature was on the pokédex's screen. The name above it? Arceus.

Taurus stared at it.  _Arceus?_

Why did that name sound… Strangely familiar?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When he was just a little kid, he had heard a myth:

_Many, many years ago, an Egg had been born from Chaos._

_The Egg hatched, and out came the "Original One"._

_Our world as we know it is said to have been born with the help of its children and thousand arms..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Taurus shook his head. This wasn't a good time to be recalling the past.

"Okay, thanks," he said to the 'dex. He shoved it back into his coat as he held up the ultra ball.

When he had run across the platform, his hat had fallen off. Where it had gone, he had no clue, but that also wasn't something he knew he couldn't think of now.

Arceus roared again. It took one step towards him, sending a tremble through the glass platform around it.

Despite wanting to focus on the situation at hand, a stray thought of Taurus' wondered how strong the platform under him was. What if it cracked mid-battle and sent everyone to their deaths?

 _No, don't think like that._  Not when this Pokémon was focusing on  _him_ instead of his team.

Arceus lowered its head, its eyes narrowing as if to scrutinize the trainer. Despite what his fears were screaming at him, the new Pokémon didn't seem all that interested in attacking him. It merely stood there, as if unsure what to do with the young boy before it.

Meanwhile, Stark had begun circling this new creature from the skies above. She made brief eye contact with her trainer.

Taurus realized that this was his chance to escape the confrontation. He yelled up at her, "Brave bird! Now!"

With a cry, Stark changed course and began a dive towards it.

Arceus spun around. It growled and, with a mighty leap, met her in midair.

The rest of the team had fled back to stairs. Until their trainer said otherwise, they were staying there.

And so, though Taurus didn't realize it, the battle to capture the one thought to have created the universe began.


End file.
